Kristen's POV!
by Nickit
Summary: Yay, it's Kristen's POV now! Does she have the same doubts as Alicia? Does she want to obey Massie? FIND OUT! yeah, yeah, kristen is smarter than leesh but i'm making Alicia more people-smart. K? K.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This is Kristen's POV, and in this I'm going to invent a scene from the shopping trip********. I know it took a while but I was at my tournament and it lasted all weekend so sorry! **

**Nickit**

Brickview apartments

10:51 PM

August 31st

_The taste of your lips is lingering—_

Kristen picked up on the first ring, anxious as always to whether or not Massie had found out her secret.

"Hey Mass." she greeted her warmly anyhow.

"Hey, leesh and Dylan are here too" Massie said. Kristen panicked. Maybe she was telling them if she had guessed!

"What's up?" her voice wavered.

"I can't go with you guys tomorrow." Massie wailed.

"I hab da flu." she said, her voice coming out thickly.

"God, you sound awful" Kristen said, worried yet relieved she hadn't guessed her secret.

Square One NYC

12:30 PM

September 1st

Kristen checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you SURE this jean jacket doesn't make me look fat?" she said, biting her lip.

"Yes! Nothing can make you look fat. Now, I am a different story." Dylan said, checking out her white-jean covered backside in the mirror.

"Yes, but they're totally out." breezed Alicia, holding three blazers and four pairs of jeans in different washes. Kristen wished Massie could've come.

Sighing, she put back the jean jacket.

Brickview apartments

7:10 AM

September 2nd

"Kristen!" shouted her mom as Kristen pulled a chocolate brown sweat suit over her outfit.

"Coming!" she replied quickly, shoveled her waffles into her mouth, and ran outside, crossing the street to the montador. She entered quickly, sitting down and opening her crossword book to page 60, continuing to work at it until the Range Rover arrived at 7:55 AM, when she heard two loud honks and rushed out, pushing against the revolving door.

Once she got in, she pulled off the sweats and looked at Massie.

"Nine point four." she declared.

"Thankies!" Kristen proudly thanked her, continuing on. "So, I have two questions. One, why does the car smell like American Airlines, and two, who's the stowaway?"

Suddenly Dylan screamed.

"I didn't notice her!"

"Her name is Claire. Her family is living with Massie until her dad can make enough money to get his own house. She's in our grade at OCD." came the explanation, Alicia being obviously proud she knew something they didn't.

Kristen air-shook hands with Claire. She could sort of sympathize with her situation, but just in case, she texted Massie.

**KRISTEN: do we like her?**

**MASSIE: nope**

She heard a little gasp from the backseat, but tried to ignore it, thinking to herself that it was all fine, it was just a random girl she didn't know so why would she care?

**Mua-hahaha! All the girls have doubts about being mean to Claire! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Art class

11:45 AM

September 2nd

Kristen walked in texting.

**MASSIE: Claire called us bitches**

**DYLAN: how rude! she just met us**

**MASSIE: I vote her off the island**

**DYLAN: DONE ******

Kristen typed without thinking.

**KRISTEN: DONE**

Pause. Kristen waited.

**ALICIA: DONE.**

Kristen wondered what Alicia's delay had been for. Suddenly, another text popped up.

**ALICIA: do you really believe massie's flu story?**

**KRISTEN: duh y would she lie**

**ALICIA: maybe she has new bffs**

**KRISTEN: no she couldn't!**

Kristen turned off the phone, glaring at Alicia. Five minutes later, it buzzed again.

**ALICIA: LOOK AROUND!**

**KRISTEN: y?**

**ALICIA: .**

**KRISTEN: ?????**

**ALICIA: .**

**KRISTEN: ????????????????**

**ALICIA: . = Claire got her period**

Kristen glanced around to see Claire's pants stained with red paint and Alicia waving a paintbrush. She laughed out loud, and then stopped when she saw Claire's confused expression, feeling a bit guilty.

The Café

12:26 PM

September 2nd

As Massie droned on about Chris Abeley, Kristen's phone buzzed. Without letting anyone see, she flipped it open under the table.

**ALICIA: told you**

**KRISTEN: that was after she got better**

**ALICIA: uh huh**

**KRISTEN: y r u so suspicious?**

**ALICIA: I just think its true**

Kristen sighed and went back to listening. Sometimes she didn't get Alicia. Her eyes wandered over to Claire, who was talking to Layne. She felt a bit happy for her, because there was no way Kristen could ever make friends that fast. She had had to work to get Massie's attention…at least they had ended up best friends.

**Hey I know I said three chapters per thingy but I'm going to stop at two chapters into Kristen, do like two chapters for when they met because I decided that I should do that before the real story comes out(so excited though!).**

**Nickit**

**PS yes I know it's short. but I'll be sure to make stopping Kristen worth it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**I KNOW EVERYONE HATES AUTHOR'S NOTES. I just wanted to explain why I've been Missing In Armani (lmao) for the last two weeks.**

**My computer has been absolutely DEADIFIED!**

**I am so sorry to everyone but there is zero I could do about it. So I'm starting on Claire's newest chapter, then to Alicia, etc etc.**

**Tata,**

**Nickit!**


End file.
